Baby love
by rainydayB
Summary: Bella and Edward story, from the young age when they first met. The age is MEANT to be mucked around a bit.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Prologue.

"She is uncharacteristically quiet." Renee whispered to her friend Esme as she stared at her two year old daughter Bella, who was gazing at Edward, Esme's three year old son. The two women had met when it was Esme first time to Forks Church. Esme had only recently moved here with her husband Carlisle and her son.

Esme couldn't help but broke into a smile when she saw Bella's features again. With a pair of innocent chocolate eyes, it was enough to make anyone melt. God had also given her a pair of full, pink lips, defined cheekbones, a straight nose, shiny brown hair and a heart shaped face. In Esme's opinion, Bella was the prettiest little girl she had ever seen.

Today was the first time the children met each other. Bella was mumbling loudly about 'pink fairies and purple dragons' when Renee carried her into Esme's house. After the mothers exchanged greetings, Renee set Bella down next to Edward, who was fiddling quietly with his figuring animals.

At first, Bella didn't look the boy next to her. Instead, she followed her mother's every move with her eyes. It was Edward who looked up first.

Until the day he dies, Edward was sure he wouldn't forget the first time he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were framed by thick black lashes, and it had an air of innocence about it. It was deep, like a natural lake, and non-artificially beautiful. It wasn't possible to see through her, but it was easily recognized that a beautiful soul was flashing through those eyes.

Bella had gotten bored at looking at her mother. She turned around and saw a beautiful boy with emerald eyes, staring at her. She stared back, and noticed that his eyes were sparkling.

They continued to gaze into each others eyes, until the mothers had came over, concerned.

"Edward, this is Bella. Staring is rude." Esme said, lightly scolding her son.

Edward lowered his gaze. Bella dropped her gaze as well, and then she blushed, causing the adults to burst into laughter.

"I didn't know it is possible to blush at such an early age." Esme chuckled.

"Oh, she is full of surprises, my Bella." Renee patted Bella's hair fondly.

**AN: Do you think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm Bella's best friend, and she had asked me to post this for her. She's still in the hospital and this was written before she went into the hospital. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer _

Age 6: First day of school for Bella

"Bella, honey, take a deep breath, you'll be fine. I'm sure you will make a lot of friends by the end of today." Renee tried to soothe Bella, who was gripping her mother's hand like there would be no tomorrow.

Today was Bella first day of school. It wasn't a tough choice for Charlie and Renee when it was time to choose a school for Bella. Forks Elementary School was the only primary school in the small town of Forks.

"Yeah sweetheart, besides, Edward will be there." Esme said, and then she kissed Bella's forehead. Edward, as if assuring her, let go of Esme hand and reached out to grab Bella's. They gazed into each other's eyes, and Renee felt Bella loosing her stone grip on her.

"He can always soothe her. I don't know what I would do without Edward." Renee whispered, half-joking.

Esme smiled, and then reluctantly told Edward that they have to go in the opposite direction. Esme hated to see her son disappointed, but she had no option; Second grade was in the opposite direction of grade one. Unwillingly, Edward let go of Bella's hand. Panic was obvious in Bella's eyes. Edward whispered something in her ears, and then smiled at her before he went.

"Come on, let's go and meet your teacher and your new friends."

Bella nodded before resuming her grip on Renee's hand again.

Age 7: Esme's troubles.

"Carlisle and I can't have any more kids." Esme sighed as she put down her cup of tea.

Immediately Renee gave her friend a long hug, and let her sob into her shoulders. She knew the importance of a big family meant to Esme. Renee could still remember the first time when Esme told her the plans for a big family. Her brown motherly eyes were sparkling with joy and love. At the time Renee thought she deserves this more than anyone she knew, and she still does.

Once Esme had calmed down, Renee stood up to check on the children, who were playing in the backyard.

"Do you kids want anything to eat?" She asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Swan." Came from Edward. Renee almost laughed; the gentleman in Edward was something given to him by God. Esme never had to worry about teaching her son manners.

"No thanks mom." Bella said. Renee smiled at both of them before she went inside to suggest an idea to Esme.

"Sorry to bother you with my troubles." Esme said as soon as Renee sat down.

Renee frowned at her friend. "You are no trouble at all. Esme don't ever feel you're intruding because we're almost family."

"Thanks." Esme gave Renee a hug before she grabbed a tissue to wipe the tears away.

"Well, why don't you adopt?" Renee suggested.

Esme froze. The idea had never occurred to her before. And then another thought came; would she be able to love someone as much as she loves her own child, who was her own blood and flesh?

Renee, not understanding Esme's reaction, began to apologize. "Sorry, I shouldn't have suggested that. I just thought, that you are the most caring and loving woman I've ever met. I thought you would be able to love any children as if it's your own."

"No no, don't apologize. I-I, um, I don't know. I'll think about it. So are you going to Karen Newton's son Mike's eighth birthday party? I heard Bella was invited." Esme said, changing the topic quickly.

To Esme's relief, Renee sensed her discomfort. "I don't know, that boy had shown too much affection for Bella ever since Edward introduced Bella to his friends." Renee laughed.

"I don't blame Mike. I swear Bella is getting prettier and prettier every time I see her." Esme smiled.

"If Bella wants to go, then I'll let her. Is Edward coming?" Renee asked, knowing Bella's decision will depend on Edward's.

"No. Apparently Mike was being rather 'absurd' lately." Esme quoted. The two women glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Where does he learn words like that?" Renee said as she gasped.

"I don't know, I think it's because he reads so much." Esme answered, still laughing.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2 homework

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer _

Age 9 – homework

Renee walked into the house, holding Bella's hand. Esme smiled in welcome. For some reason, Renee thought Esme seemed to be in very high spirits.

"Hi Renee! How are you today?" Esme greeted, smiling broader.

"Oh fine, thanks. Can Edward help Bella with her homework today?" Renee asked, letting go of Bella's hand.

"Oh you know Edward would do anything to help Bella." Esme joked.

Laughing, Renee agreed. "True."

Edward was already standing next to Bella, smiling at her. He offered her his hand. Hesitating, Bella took it. Smiling happily, he led her to the lounge. Renee followed behind, digging Bella's homework out of her bag.

"Now Edward, first of all, thank you for helping Bella with her homework. Secondly, I want you to _help_ her, not do it for her. Okay?" Renee said.

"Of course Mrs. Swan. And it's no trouble at all, I'm very happy to be able to help Bella." Edward replied.

"Oh good. Bella, work hard." Renee said as she walked back into the kitchen. Smiling, Esme gave her a cup of coffee. Muttering her thanks, Renee sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, fiddling with her mug. Esme soon joined her.

"How are you?" Renee asked.

"Good. I've got some good news!" Esme announced, happiness obvious on her gentle face.

"Oh what is it?" Renee pressed, eager to hear the good news.

"Carlisle and I are adopting!" Carelessly, Esme put her mug on the kitchen bench, then gave Renee a hug.

"That's WONDERFUL!" Renee replied, joyful for her friend.

"Oh, thank you so much for suggesting the idea in the first place!"

"Absolutely my pleasure. So, who is your future child? Boy or girl? Have you seen h-" Esme cut her off.

"Oh we've only just decided last night. We haven't gone that far yet. But it won't matter, boy or girl, I'm happy." And Renee could tell by the look on Esme's face, that everything she said was true.

--

Before Edward closed Bella's now completed homework notebook, he glanced one last time at Bella's writing. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled at the 'neatness' of it.

Putting that aside, he took her hand, leading her gently upstairs to his room. He grinned at the thought of hanging out with Bella for the next three hours. It wouldn't be enough – time was never enough when Bella's is around – but it'll have to do.

--

"Let's go and see what the kids are doing." Renee suggested. Nodding, Esme began to tip-toe with Renee to the living room. They weren't there.

"Let's check up stairs," Esme suggested. Renee nodded, and then walked quietly upstairs to Edward's room. The door was already open. Carefully, they peaked inside.

Both children were asleep; Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder and vice versa. Some of Bella's long hair was spread on Edward's face. However, he didn't seem to mind. Beaming, the mothers quickly went downstairs.

"Aren't they getting a bit old for sleepovers?" Esme asked.

"Yes. But, you know we can't do anything about it." Renee replied. It's true; both mothers could see how much their children couldn't be without each other.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up here! Anyways, let's make past seven reviews, and there'll be an update. Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 3 the beach

**I DID NOT COPY ANYONE'S IDEA INTENTIONALLY. **

I just realized yes, there is a story like this and it was published before mine. I had added it to favorites, but I don't remember that I did. It was AGES ago.

I'm sorry if you're offended. But isn't fanfiction all about copying someone else's idea?

Age 6 – the beach.

"Bella, don't run, you'll trip and hurt yourself!" Renee yelled, while she tried to dig the beach chairs out of Esme's car.

"Don't worry, Edward's after her." Esme replied. Immediately Renee calmed down. It was a personally joke between the family, Bella is Edward's princess, for he would never let anything harmful near her.

Esme carried the picnic basket, along with a few beach chairs, and began to set them out. Renee grabbed the rest of the chairs. Once all the set up was done, the mothers relaxed and sat down on the chairs.

"Aww they look so cute together." Renee cooed, looking directly at her daughter, who was building a sandcastle a few feet away from them. Edward was helping her.

"Yes. Bella's little blue swim suit is so pretty! It really sets nice contrast." Esme complimented.

"Thanks."

--

"We need one more thing to finish our castle!" Bella smiled; delighted that it is almost finished.

Smiling brightly, Edward handed Bella another shell. This one was special; its color was ivory and sparkles in the sun. Bella squealed in delight.

"Where can I puut it? It's sooo pretty." Bella said.

"Well, why don't you put it next to the roof? It'll sparkle." Edward suggested.

"Ok!" Carefully, Bella placed the shell on the roof of the sand castle. Once it was secure, Bella cautiously took two steps back, taking in her and Edward's work. Edward followed her example. Together, they admired their work.

"I like it. What do you want to call it?" Edward asked.

"It looks like my dreeam castle. I dreeamed about it last night. You'll come and live with me and mommy, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Well, what about 'Bella and Edward's dream castle'?" Edward recommended.

"Yea. I like that. It's our home." Smiling happily, Bella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the adults. She couldn't wait to show them their work.

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay! Sorry again to inform you that this will be the last update for two weeks! I got grounded again (I don't know how, I'm always the good girl!).


	5. Chapter 4, the first date

**Age 14: the first date**

"Esme, have you heard? Edward asked Bella out!" Renee exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Oh really?" Esme said, no tone of surprise in her voice. "Had she said yes?"

"She did, but I think it took Edward a while to understand what she was saying." Both women laughed at that, imagining a blushing and stuttering Bella.

"So how do you feel about the news, my future in-law?" Esme teased.

"Quite happy. I was starting to get worried about Bella. She couldn't seem to say 'yes' to the other boys who asked her, and she never talks about boys. I was starting to think that she's queer." They laughed at the thought. "Hey Esme, you didn't seem to be surprised when I told you about the happy news." Renee noticed.

Esme smiled a sheepish smile at her friend. "Well, I noticed Edward was getting a little… down lately. I talked to him, and it appears to be lady trouble. A little further into the investigation made me realize that it's Bella-getting-asked-out-too-much-trouble." They laughed again. "So I told him to ask out Bella – he'd never know the answer unless he asks."

"Do you think, um, they will be _responsible_?" Renee asked, looking slightly worried.

"Relax Renee, they're both responsible teenagers." Esme answered. But then she added "But maybe, just in case, we should talk to them. They may be responsible, but they're still young."

Silence filled the room as both mothers fell into deep thoughts. After a minute, Renee said "Let's wait until their new relationship is a bit stronger. We don't want to scare them off…"

**Age 15: before the talk**

"Well, I think ten months is enough time for their bonds to strengthen." Esme declared. The past ten months had been torture to both mothers; they wanted their children to bond with responsibility, yet they were careful to leave them enough space. Getting the right balance was hard.

"I agree." Renee said. Then in a louder tone, she called loudly "Bella! Edward! Can you come down to the living room please?"

"Okay!" They called back. A minute later, they appeared, holding hands as they sat down on the sofa.

"Kids, as much as we're happy about you enjoying each other company, we're concerned about your, uh, boundaries." Renee spoke, speaking for both her and Esme.

Bella's features turned from confusion, into a pool of red. "Oh mom, you don't need to, uh, worry about that. Edward and I, we're, still virgins." Her face was turning darker by the minute.

Edward wasn't uncomfortable, but he wasn't comfortable either. "And we have no upcoming plans to change that fact any time soon." He added.

"So there really isn't any need to have this conversation." Bella said in a louder tone.

"We are just as uncomfortable about this as you are, but we have a responsibility to look after you two. We need to go over the basics. So, sometimes people can't control our hormones. If you two do end up, um, unable to control yourselves, I don't want to be a grandmother yet. I put a box of condoms in the bathroom cabinet. Are we clear?" Renee rushed.

"Yes." Edward and Bella mumbled.

"I'm sure you kids have both heard about unwanted pregnancies and consequences on TV, so I don't need to explain what will happen." Esme asked.

"No." They both said quickly.

"Good. Now you two may go back."

As soon as the magic words – to Bella at that moment – were said, she ran upstairs. Edward followed her example, muttering about over concerning parents.

"I think they're alright." Esme muttered.

Absentmindly, Renee answered "Yeah. Until next year..."

**AN:** Sorry for the lack of updates! I honestly was looking for an idea, and new ideas on other stories just kept flooding me…

Still. No excuses, I guess.

**Anyways please review to show me the love I don't deserve. This way I might be able to update a bit faster…**

rainydayB


End file.
